Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor component, in particular, to an optical component.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the Internet, a variety of multimedia applications on the Internet derived from the bandwidth requirements are also increasing. Therefore, the optical fiber communication technology used in long-distance communications in the past has gradually been used in short-distance communications. In other words, applications of the optical fiber communication have been used in end use, to meet the users' needs. In the field of optical communications, the development and the manufacture of the optical transceiver play a crucial role. The typical optical transceiver uses laser diodes as a light source, and those used laser diodes can be partitioned into many types of laser diodes, for example, the Fabry-Perot laser diode used in short-distance or low-speed transmission, or the distributed feedback laser diode (DFB laser diode) used in long-distance or high-speed transmission, and so on.
In the typical optical transceiver, the material of the optical transceiver chip is different from that of the laser diode. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the laser diode cannot be integrated into that of the optical transceiver chip. Usually, the laser diode requires a separate manufacturing process, and then the manufactured laser diode is bonded with the optical transceiver chip. In the process for bonding the laser diode with the optical transceiver chip, if there is an error occurring in the alignment between the laser diode and the waveguide, it will affect the optical coupling efficiency between the laser diode and the waveguide, and affect the performance and the reliability of the optical transceiver.